


Blue Box

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff, Gen, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Odd things come in blue boxes.
Kudos: 1





	Blue Box

She opens her first gift, from Grandma Bonnie. It's wrapped in shiny, silver paper and she carelessly tears it into tiny pieces. Inside of the white box is nothing fun or anything a child would ever want for themselves. A Christmas sweater, decorated with dancing snowmen, a pair of pink flannel pajamas, and some knitted socks. Nevertheless, Amelia Pond holds up the unwanted gifts with a forced smile plastered on her face as her aunt takes several pictures.  
  
The next gift, wrapped in old birthday wrapping paper, is from Aunt Sharon. Amelia can tell that her aunt is anxious but puts on a smiling front. She tears into this one as well and reveals that it's the new doll she had wanted. Her aunt is pleased by her reaction, takes a multitude of pictures and urges Amelia to open another present.  
  
The next one within arm's reach doesn't have a tag, and is wrapped in blue paper and ribbon. Unlike the others, she delicately opens this present. Inside it seems like miles and miles of identical blue tissue paper. When all the tissue paper is scattered across the floor, and nothing is inside, she turns the box upside down. A small piece of blue cardstock flutters to the floor and she catches it. Amelia doesn't recognize the handwriting, but she has a strong feeling who it is from.  
  
"What's the note say, dear?" Aunt Sharon asks with a worried tone.  
  
Ameila smiles and pockets the note in the breast pocket of her pajamas. "It's just a joke present from Mels, Aunt Sharon."  
  
As she goes through the motion of ripping open other gifts and presenting them to her aunt, Amelia goes over and over the note from her Raggedy Doctor in her head.  
  
 _I.O.U 1 trip to the moon._


End file.
